<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"We are your Family" by padmoonyfoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737246">"We are your Family"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmoonyfoot/pseuds/padmoonyfoot'>padmoonyfoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#hppridemonth | wolfstars_'s Harry Potter Pride Month, Angst, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, No Smut, Oneshot, References to David Bowie, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Freeform, chosen family, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmoonyfoot/pseuds/padmoonyfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot written in June for @girlwithacrown's #hppridemonth challenge, the prompt being "family."<br/>Sirius hadn't seen or had contact with his parents in over a year, having moved in with James. That was, until they ran into him and Remus in Diagon Alley, making themselves clear on their views of Sirius' romantic relationship. Hurt/comfort; the Marauders are there to support Sirius as he works through the feelings he'd avoiding the whole time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"We are your Family"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW - Mentions and displays of homophobia (slur not said) and references to child abuse (non-graphic, only is discussed as a general subject).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“After Flourish and Blotts, we’ll pop into the record shop, right?” Sirius whined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t we go to one yesterday?” James asked, rolling his eyes. “Don’t tell me, a new Bowie single is out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As a matter of fact, yes. Yesterday’s did not have the one I wanted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, Pads, just let us get our books,” Remus said. The four marauders entered the store - some more excited than others. Unsurprisingly, they were not the only students there to purchase their school books. They spotted Lily chatting with her friends - they were planning on meeting there and going to Muggle London afterwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello, Evans,” James said, running a hand through his hair. Lily just chuckled. They’d become quite good friends over the course of their sixth year, but Lily had made it clear they were staying strictly friends. Of course, James didn’t let that stop him from hoping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter got into a conversation with Mary Macdonald, so Sirius followed Remus over to where the magical defence books were located.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have enough for all of them?” Sirius asked sympathetically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can manage, Padfoot. Dad got a bonus last month and has been saving it for me to get new books this year.” Remus didn’t mention how guilty he felt for that, he just smiled a bit and opened the brand new textbook.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay… You know that if you ever-” Sirius started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, but you don’t have to do that. Save it for yourself.” Sirius nodded but frowned a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he ran away, his parents struck his name from the Black family tree’s tapestry immediately. Regulus had cornered him when they’d gotten to school, and had bluntly explained that Sirius had been disowned completely, and that he would not be expected at the Black house any longer. This meant that his rights to his parents’ fortune had been removed, unless the entire family were to perish, somehow. However, his late uncle, Alphard Black, had left Sirius a generous fortune, himself, so Sirius still was pretty wealthy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius changed the subject. “Do you think we’re going to learn how to cast a patronus this year?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, maybe? It’s one of the hardest charms to cast, though, so maybe not?” The pair continued their way around the shop, selecting the books from their list.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, becoming an animagus is one of the hardest forms of transfiguration, and here we all are,” Sirius added, smirking. “Is that the last book?” he asked, pointing at the supply list.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I believe so. You have your Muggle Studies one?” Sirius nodded in response. “Great, let’s go check out, then. Looks like the others are still finding theirs,” Remus said, looking at their friends laughing in the corner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the two finished paying for their books, Sirius smirked, again. “Looks like you and I have some time…” He trailed off, but Remus knew exactly what he was suggesting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if we have time…” Remus had a devilish look in his eye. The two exited Flourish and Blotts and found a deserted alley behind the various shops. Sirius grinned before pushing Remus against the wall and throwing his own lips upon Remus’. As the kids deepened, they dropped their book bags onto the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Merlin, what the hell?!” someone exclaimed, and Remus and Sirius pulled apart quickly, both of them extremely flustered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Language, Regulus,” a familiar voice drawled. Sirius felt his stomach drop as he looked up to see Walburga, Orion, and Regulus Black standing there. Remus frowned as he sensed Sirius tense up beside him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t know he would stoop this low,” Orion stated, glaring at the two as if they were diseased grindylows. “Engaging in homosexual acts… You’ll be lucky if I decide not to hex you...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius fought back a retort, his blood boiling with anger. He backed closer to Remus who had started shaking slightly. He assumed he was just as upset. Sirius was about to say something when he locked eyes with Regulus, who he could tell was fidgeting with his fingers. He looked very apologetic, but Sirius didn’t care - if he wasn’t brave enough to say anything, what good was it for him to feel bad?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He has no response, so clearly he agrees it’s an abomination. And I thought speaking to mudbloods was bad enough,” Walburga added, frowning sternly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have no response because I don’t care what you think, Walburga,” Sirius said through gritted teeth. He knew she would be angered more if he addressed her by her first name. “Come, Remus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus didn’t say anything, he only followed Sirius away from them. They had been intending to go back into the shop, but before they rounded the corner they heard the slur escape his father’s mouth. Remus groaned internally - Sirius wasn’t able to hide his anger this time, the Gryffindor impulsiveness returning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about you?! I have tons of words I’d be overjoyed to call you!” Sirius yelled, pulling his wand out and pointing it at his father. Remus pulled out his own wand but merely held it in case something happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Orion said, mirroring Sirius' stance and pointing his wand at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Padfoot, please don’t,” Remus whispered, but Sirius didn’t seem to hear him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sirius? Remus?!” they heard multiple voices yell. Remus turned to see James and Peter, followed by Lily, Mary, and Marlene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh-ho, here are the blood traitors themselves,” Walburga chuckled humorlessly. “We really must go, Orion, we don’t want their filth contaminating us.” Orion didn’t reply, he just lowered his wand and shot another nasty look towards Sirius (who still had his wand raised).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Regulus stared at the ground as he followed his parents away from the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Padfoot, what happened?” James asked worriedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing, they just walked by and said some stuff - you know how they are,” he said, avoiding explaining what actually had happened. James looked at Remus who shook his head slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, they’re evil gits. Don’t worry about them,” Peter said sympathetically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure you’re okay, Black?” Marlene asked, unconvinced. “And, you, Remus?” He nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s all fine,” Sirius said, pretending to not care. “You finished shopping?” They nodded slowly, still not fully believing that Sirius was fine. “Lovely. You agreed to some record shops, Prongs?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shops?! I agreed to one!” They all laughed as they started towards the Leaky Cauldron, ready to go to Muggle London.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once the Marauders had made it back to the Potters’ that night and had greeted James’ parents, they congregated in his bedroom. Sirius was dragging his record player from his own room into James’ and was eager to play his new David Bowie single - “Be my Wife” - for them all to hear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mate, don’t you already have this song in the album?” James asked, throwing himself backwards onto his bed dramatically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course. But it is not the same when it is simply a single,” he replied, placing the needle onto the vinyl carefully. “Besides, I appreciate the irony of this song.” It started playing and Remus fought back a laugh at how Sirius threw his head back and mouthed the words along with Bowie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They sat there for a moment, no one saying anything. Eventually, James spoke. “Padfoot, what really happened earlier?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius looked at him and didn’t reply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We know it was more than you let on…” Peter said. “But we are here for you, so we want you to tell us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moved from the floor by the record player to beside Remus on James’ bed. Remus grabbed and squeezed his hand to let him know that he should tell them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine… My, er, parents and Reg caught us snogging out behind Flourish and Blotts. They were probably on their way to Knockturn Alley or something, the tyrants.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Merlin, that couldn’t have gone well…” James said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, considering they decided to verbally project their intense hatred for ‘homosexuals’ - my father didn’t say that, he used a slur, of course - onto Moony and me, I guess you could say that it didn’t. So, I…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You couldn’t let them get away with that,” James finished. “They’re wrong for saying it, you know that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I know that, but…” Sirius didn’t finish. He hated talking about his family. It was too complicated, and nobody could understand. The other three had great parents who loved them and would never say such things especially to their own children. Remus’ family had supported him when he had come out and the Potters’ were amazing, of course. They weren’t around Peter’s family often, but when they were, they seemed nice enough. But Sirius had (there was no other way to say it) awful parents. Both of them were harmful and didn’t care if they physically or emotionally hurt their children. In fact, it seemed to Sirius that they enjoyed it. Which was something he tried to not let himself think about, if he could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As for the slur they used, he knew it wasn’t only his parents who would use it. It had only been ten years since being gay was decriminalised in the UK, and that was in the Muggle world. As for the wizarding world, it, for sure, wasn’t widely accepted, either. As it interfered with one’s ability to have biological children, if one was attracted to the same-sex, then it was something that happened ‘behind closed doors,’ after children were already conceived. Marriage-wise, it wasn’t legal in the wizarding world, either. Of course, one could still have a wedding, but they weren’t able to legally bind it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius looked up from the duvet he was sitting on and looked at James. “They’re my parents.” His voice broke as he spoke, and he fought back the lump in his throat that was growing. Of all times to cry, it had to be now, in front of the others?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus felt his heart break and pulled him into an embrace. Sirius lost it and started sobbing into Remus’ shoulder. Peter squirmed uncomfortably, but no one really noticed it as James somberly placed his arm on Sirius’ back and Remus and Sirius were both preoccupied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius could not remember the last time he had actually allowed himself to cry, and he wasn’t going to lie, he felt pretty embarrassed to be doing it in the presence of multiple people. James and Remus were probably surprised with him - he didn’t act like the disownment bothered him. Because though he was thankful he had been disowned, it still hurt immensely. He let out another choked sob. “How could… they’re my family!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, Padfoot,” James said, feeling close to tears, himself. He grabbed Sirius’ shoulder and turned him so he was facing all of them. “We are your family.” Sirius cried out a laugh as he hugged his best mate. “No matter what Walburga and Orion say, we support you and your relationships. Being gay is not a choice, and we know that and we are here for you even if you… this hurts me to say, Padfoot… even if you lose your marbles and become attracted to Snivellus, of all people…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius sarcastically gagged as he wiped the tears off of his face. “Don’t need to worry about that, thank Merlin.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank Merlin, indeed,” Peter said as he laughed nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s right, though, Pads,” Remus said, playing with Sirius’ fingers which were still entwined in his own. “They are complete gits and you don’t deserve them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My parents consider you their own, you know? You’re basically my brother!” James said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “And I know for a fact that Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary think of you as family, too. We all do. Just so you know, next time we see them, we won’t hesitate to hex both of their arses!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius sniffled but smiled nevertheless. “Look at me, acting like a bloody Hufflepuff.” They all burst out laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What James said was true. The Marauders and their other friends were his chosen family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Because even if your biological family members don’t treat you right, there are people out there to support you. And when you find the right people, those familial bonds last a lifetime.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>